millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes Lopez
Mercedes Lopez is a repeat freshman student who tranferred to Millard High School. She is the ex-girlfriend of Darren Wilson and enemy to Jessie Park and Chantel Lee. It is known she attended preschool with the three friends as Chantel have a long standing hate towards to Mercedes. Relationships with Others Characters Chantel Lee Mercedes and Chantel never got along when they were in preschool. It is known that Mercedes is responsible for giving Chantel claustophoia by locking her in a closet where no one found her all day. She also have a big secert about Chantel ( mainly that Chantel share the same Supernatual ablity as she does but Chantel is clueless about it) but avoids revealing it since it's hugly connected to her. Mercedes is also aware of Darren's secert as a warlock. Darren Wilson Mercedes was Darren's ex-girlfriend and used to use him alot to do schoolwork for her and basically mistreated him. Darren still loves her, however, that will change after he found out how really evil Mercedes is. Jessie Park Mercedes hates Jessie and Jessie hates her due to how she mistreats his friends. Jessie and Mercedes do not get along, in fact, they often say nasty things to each other. She is the only girl that Jessie would like to punch. Trivia *It also known that Chantel and Mercedes knew each other before preschool considering they used to be neighbors at two years old. *She was a cheer captain of a cheerleader squad in her old school before she failed most of her classes. *Known to have multiple boyfriends before she was in a relationship with Darren. There was rumor back in her old school that she dated other guys while she was dating Darren. However, Darren is clueless about it. *She is also one of the few people who knew about Darren's powers along with Chantel and Jessie. *Mercedes also hold Supernaturalablities but has yet to use it due to not cluelessly revealing it like Darren does and kept it a secert ( Until it was revealed in Part 18 when she burned Farah's face). She also knows that Chantel (competely unknown to Chantel's knowledge) shares those same ablities. Mercedes clearly has her own agenda but can't excute it until people who are in her way get out of the way. *Her Supernatural race is called The Bio-Physics. Within in the race, her family ( minus her mom) were involved in a extremist group of Bio-Physics who would like to rid the world of people who don't have supernatural powers. It was orginally planned by their leader, Faris Barton ( not in this RP) to attack Millard High but Mercedes had to halt that plan due to there was already another theat in the school. *Part 20 will be Mercedes's final appearance and will be replaced by her team member Natasha Cummings. She is assumed to drop out of high school completely to focus on helping her leader. Category:Freshmen Category:Females Category:DarkQueen110's Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Supernatural Characters